The Ballad Of Resurrection Joe And Rosa Whore
by Satahe Shetani
Summary: The story about Harry and Draco's postwar life. Harry suddenly disappeared, leaving Draco alone... because he died. Is that the truth?
1. Resurrection Joe

**A/N: Hey, I'm coming back with new story. Based a little on Rob Zombie's song, **_**The Ballad of Resurrection Joe and Rosa Whore.**_** Hope you'll like it. And there will be 2nd part titled _Rosa Whore._**

**Sorry for mistakes ;].  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Resurrection Joe<em>

Harry looked around. Blinked. He was sitting on the cold ground, gnarled trees surrounded him, the fog covered this strange forest. Former Gryffindor stood up and dusted the robe. He was alone after Voldemort's death? Impossible, it had to be dream. There wasn't any different, good explanation. Everybody waited for that moment — Dark Lord is dead and it means the Chosen One, the Boy, Who Lived won fight for all the wizards.

So where were they?

_Where am I?_ he thought. _Where are Ron and Hermione? And Neville, Ginny… Where the fuck is Draco?_ Slytherin was his lover after wand fight in the bathroom, where Harry cursed him by _Sectumsempra_. But where he was NOW, when Potter needed him? _Oh, Merlin, help! _he shouted in his minds.

Wherever he was, he had to go back home. They were waiting for their hero, weren't they? Though Harry didn't know how far from home he was, he tried to disapparate. He did it with instantaneous headache. That meant he was nearly too far from London.

He appeared on Charing Cross Road and then came into Leaky Cauldron.

"Hi, Tom" he greeted the barman.

Silence gripped the whole room. All eyes opened wide and customers and Tom were looking at him in disbelief. Harry frowned.

"W-what?" Potter asked, almost don't want to know the answer.

"Mr. Potter! You— We thought— I mean— YOU ARE ALIVE!" Tom finished with toothless smile. "Some beer? Or maybe warm room?"

The voices were loud. Too loud, in Harry's opinion. All wizards stood, clapped their hands, smiled, sometimes approaching to him to shake his hand. Potter was confused.

_I'm alive… What did that mean? Were they thinking I was dead? Merlin, I defeated Voldemort, I had to survive, hadn't I? They are a little too obsessed with me._

After half an hour they let him go on Diagon Alley. He thought there would be calmer, but no. Happy wizards and witches greeted him not as a hero, but as if he died and came back to life. He wasn't, was he? He could not be dead, surely they'd drunk too much alcohol, organized the parties… Yeah, it was definitely this.

Harry was still nodding to the strangers, smiling. Heroes are cheerful, he had to act. But only thing he needed this moment was the big, comfortable bed and maybe a glass of milk. Former Gryffindor was too tired to stand. He even imagined the moment when he is falling down and shock on their faces. Potter smiled to his minds. It would be nice to see who would help the hero.

Walking forward to his and Draco's flat — they bought it a month before the War of Liberation as media called Last Battle. When he was near to the house, Harry decided to buy ice creams. Florean Fortescue gave him two ice creams — with chocolate and with kiwi for Malfoy. Potter knew Malfoy's taste, although they haven't too much time to eat dinner or another meal together.

Harry went upstairs. Forty three seconds later he stood in front of the doors. He licked his ice cream.

_Mmm, they are still delicious._

The door opened and now Potter could marvel Draco's amazing, fascinating body. Malfoy was ideal. His eyes so grey… In them lighted stupefaction.

"Hey, my dear" Harry greeted the man gently. He kissed his cheek. "Can I come in?" asked, remembering it's also his flat.

"H-Harry?" Dracon gasped suddenly. Blinked fast. "Are— It's— Is it really you?" murmured, staring at his _dead-alive_ boyfriend. Or maybe it was only a dream? He pinched himself. No, it couldn't be the dream nor hallucination. It was Harry. Harry… "HARRY, YOU STUPID BRAT! WHERE WERE YOU?" shouted, pulling him inside.

He started to kissing Potter's neck, chin and cheeks. Then kissed the forehead, lightning-shaped scar. Dracon couldn't belive.

"You are" gasped in Harry's lips, and suck them "alive." Long, hot kiss was as a life-giving water. "Merlin, where have you been so long? Two years without any information and suddenly you are here. I was worried about you!"

"Draco" Harry started carefully "are you okay? I defeated Voldemort about an hour ago."

Malfoy frowned.

"No. Harry, _you were lost_ or_ dead_." His eyebrow rose. "Don't you remember?"

Potter shook his head. "That's true I woke up in strange forest, but…"

"Exactly!" Draco shouted. "I think it was Forest of Quietus. From everywhere is near and far at the same time." He frowned. "It's curious, really curious."

"Could you stop thinking about my death or anything else?" Harry was irritated. "I'm trying to kiss you!"

Dracon smiled slyly and let Potter to kiss him.


	2. Rosa Whore

**A/N: Err, sorry for mistakes. I hate prpositions, cause I dunno which to use In many sentences. I know them but they are… used different way in Polish so… Don't blame me!**

_Rosa Whore_

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, other Weasleys, Neville, all the professors, even Draco were crying. Beautiful dark tombstone was only symbolic, because Harry's body disappeared somewhere.

Silver tears were falling upon Dracon's cheeks, lighting as pearls. Malfoy let them flow. He didn't care who was looking at him, there wasn't any person who would tell him: "Don't give up, I'm with you. Harry didn't die for nothing." Granger? She was the most intelligent witch, he has ever met. Weasley… Leave it with no comment.

Draco missed not only Harry, but also Severus, his godfather. Nagini killed him. Only for victory? He was sure Voldemort was dead, although he'd like more Potter alive and, if it's necessary, Voldemort, too. Malfoy wanted to hug his lover tightly, tell him these words he has never said to anyone… Dracon shook his head. It wasn't the best time to think about _this_.

When we wanted to leave this cursed place, Hermione decided to approach to him. Her eyes were sad and wet. _She was crying… So long… Harry was brother for her. Ugh, it's so… _But he couldn't finish, he had no word. Was it fucked? Or unfair? Or…

"Thanks, Draco" Hermione whispered.

"Oh… Um, yeah… No problem. I mean I liked him… After… Err, you know…"

She smiled.

"I know about you. Harry… Harry told me."

"You are his best friend ever" Malfoy replied.

Suddenly her face was red.

"Thank you again. But Ron was his best, too". Hermione put her hand on Draco's shoulder. "I mean we were like siblings. But only YOU truly loved him. Still love I think. Don't try to cheat yourself, Draco. Remember I know the truth. And do it for Harry — not for me or somebody else. Do it ONLY for Harry. Okay?"

"I… I will" he nodded. "And, Hermione, sorry…"

"What?" she asked, being disorientated.

"Sorry. For calling you mudblood… Err, I'm not good in apologizing…"

"That's nothing, Draco. I forgave you about two years ago. Even if that stupid kids — I mean Harry and Ron — didn't trust you. I did. I believed you were good boy." Hermione winked to him and left alone.

* * *

><p><em><span>After Harry's came back<span>_

"…and, you know, I apologized her! I was so sad after your… something… Hermione told me you had told her about us…"

"Draco, stop talking and look at me" Potter whispered. Draco did it. "I know you don't like them. And you were depressed, caused of Severus' death and my disappearing. I understand. He was nearly your father."

"Really?" Draco asked skeptically. "What can you know about…"

"I had Sirius!" Harry was angry. Oops. He really, seriously had to cut his tongue. Or just shut up. "I loved him as a father I have never had! You stillHAVE your parents! Leave me alone now!"

"Harry, wait, I'll…" Malfoy tried to stop him, grabbing his boyfriend wrist, but Potter was faster.

"You will WHAT? Hurt me again? Apologize? Explain? Don't waste your time and lungs."

When Harry left their flat, Draco sat on the armchair.

"Shit."

* * *

><p><em><span>Two days later<span>_

Knocking to the door woke him. He put on the slippers and walked across the living room to the door.

"Who's there?"

"Draco, open the door" Harry asked.

Malfoy did it faster than he could say Rumpelstiltskin.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry!" he started, speaking fast. Very fast. "You can't imagine just how terrible I felt after our… argument. And my… ehm, it was my fault. I know. Will you forgive me?"

Harry laughed.

"I did it two days ago, just after leaving our home. I thought I was unfair to you."

"So welcome home, my Resurrection Joe."

Harry hugged his boyfriend.

"I love you, my Rosa."


End file.
